Układanka z naszych serc
by InvisibleQuill
Summary: Los płata nam figle, podstawia nogę, zawiązuje oczy, ale czy przy odrobinie szczęścia uda nam się uniknąć przeznaczenia? Prosta historia o skomplikowanych ludziach. Miłość, cierpienie, szczęście, strach, przyjaźń, zdrada. Zapraszam Cię, abyś razem ze mną zanurzył się w tej historii. Przekonajmy się wspólnie jak potoczą się losy grupy nastoletnich czarodziejów.


**Cześć!**

 **Jestem Ci niesamowicie wdzięczna, że postanowiłeś/aś zaglądnąć do tej historii. To moje pierwsze opowiadanie publikowanie w Internecie, dlatego przepraszam za brak doświadczenia, wszystkie błędy i niedociągnięcia! Z góry zaznaczam, że jestem bardzo słaba z przecinków! Jednak wierzę, że z każdą napisaną linijką będzie coraz lepiej.**

 **Mam nadzieję, że spędzimy tutaj razem miłe chwile, że ta historia stanie się również Twoją historią, której kontynuacji będziesz wyczekiwać z zapartym tchem. Huncwoci, Lily Evans i cały ten świat jest mi bliski już od ponad 15 lat. Pomimo tego, że uwielbiam Harry'ego to jednak czasy, w których żyli jego rodzice od zawsze były mi nadzwyczaj bliskie. Aż wstyd się przyznać, jak wiele fanficów mam już za sobą! Nie jestem w stanie zliczyć, ile moich własnych historii powstało w mojej głowie. W końcu zdecydowałam się opublikować jedną z nich. Mam nadzieję, że Ci się spodoba! No, wystarczy już tego paplania. Do dzieła!**

* * *

 **Rozdział I**

 **{ złe dobrego początki }**

* * *

W męskim dormitorium panowała ciemność przerywana jedynie delikatną smugą światła padająca od strony okna. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego patrząc na fakt, że zegar na ścianie wybił właśnie drugą w nocy. Równe, głębokie oddechy trzech czternastolatków podkreślały panujący wokół spokój. W ich myślach rozgrywały się pełne kolorów sceny, w których życie było beztroskie, a słowo 'zmartwienie' jeszcze nie znalazło się w słowniku. Dla niektórych sen był wytchnieniem od niezrozumienia, wstydu, lęków oraz upokorzeń. Dla innych ucieczką od stresu, wysokich oczekiwań, którym nie sposób sprostać i ciągłej potrzeby sprawdzenia siebie. Jednak nie każda dusza tej nocy miała szansę zaznać ukojenia, choćby chwilowego. Na podłodze odbijał się cień siedzącej na parapecie, skulonej postaci. Łokcie oparte na podciągniętych kolanach, palce nerwowo pocierające skronie, ściągnięte brwi, zaciśnięte usta. A u stóp koperta z rozerwaną, czerwoną pieczęcią przedstawiająca herb jednego z najstarszych magicznych rodów. Teraz pusta, jeszcze kilka godzin temu zawierała długi list w złości rzucony gdzieś na podłogę. Słowa przelane na papier dzięki staranności i bogactwu swej formy z daleka wydawały się być małym dziełem sztuki. Wystarczyło jednak podejść kilka kroków bliżej, aby zostać dogłębnie porażonym wylewającym się z nich śmiertelnym jadem. Śmiertelnym, ponieważ każda jedna litera miała na celu wbić się tak głęboko w swojego odbiorcę, aby zranić go dotkliwiej niż najlepiej zaostrzony sztylet. Słowa niosące zniszczenie dla duszy i szaleństwo dla umysłu przenikały do krwioobiegu jakby trucizna, pędząc żyłami prosto do serca, aby tam zadać ostateczny cios, rozbijając je na części jak porcelanową figurkę. Stało się. Misja zakończona powodzeniem. 7 czerwca 1975 roku serce Syriusza Blacka rozpadło się na kilkadziesiąt kawałków i wydawałoby się, że już nigdy nie uda się go złożyć w całość.

W głowie zgarbionego chłopaka kłębiły się myśli równie czarne niczym jego nazwisko. Wiele można mu zarzucić, wcale nie ukrywał się ze swoimi wadami, jednak z pewnością nie można było nazwać go tchórzem. Pomimo tego, że odrzucał wszystko, czym szczyciła się jego rodzina, jedną rzecz udało się im w nim zaszczepić. Syriusz Black nie był słaby. Nie uciekał od wyzwań, nie wahał się walczyć o to, co dla niego ważne. Życie jako zdrajca krwi nauczyło go przyjmować ciosy z wysoko podniesionym czołem. Ludzie podziwiali go za to, byli pod wrażeniem tego, jak twardy ma kark. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że prędzej kałamarnica opuści jezioro niż komukolwiek uda się złamać Syriusza Blacka. Jednak nie zawsze to, co jest widoczne na zewnątrz oddaje całą prawdę tego, co dzieje się w środku. Każdy cios pozostawia po sobie ślad, a każda rana bliznę. Nawet jeśli dla osób postronnych przystojny chłopak, którego codziennie mijają na korytarzu, wydaje się być nie do ruszenia to jedynie przyjaciele wiedzą, że tak naprawdę głęboko w duszy jest przerażonym, poranionym nastolatkiem, któremu brakowało ciepła domowego ogniska, rodzinnej miłości i akceptacji. Każde rozczarowane spojrzenie, każde wyzwisko czy list z pogróżkami były niczym wyrwanie kolejnej porcji piór z jego skrzydeł. Z jednej strony gardził wszystkim tym, w co wierzyła jego rodzina, a z drugiej zwyczajnie chciał być kochany. Nie za to, co robi, jakie prawdy wyznaje, ale za to, że po prostu jest. Jednak niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo złamane było jego serce postanowił, że nigdy, przenigdy nie przyjmie ich ideologii za swoją. Nawet jeśli miałoby mu to zapewnić brak dachu nad głową czy odcięcie od rodzinnej fortuny po ukończeniu Hogwartu. Są pewne granice, których nie można przekroczyć, jeśli chce się zachować człowieczeństwo. A klasyfikowanie ludzi na lepszych i gorszych ze względu na ich pochodzenie jest właśnie taką linią, do której Syriusz się nie zbliżał. To nie Twoje drzewo genealogiczne świadczy o tym, jakim jesteś człowiekiem, ale Twoje uczynki oraz decyzje, które podejmujesz. Może i należał do najstarszego, najznamienitszego rodu czarodziejów, ale jaką miało to wartość patrząc przez pryzmat tego, jak wiele krwi przelało się przez palce jego krewnych? _Toujours pur?_ Bzdury.

A teraz siedział sam, w ciszy, z głową schowaną w ramionach, szybko ocierając łzy spływające mu po policzku, wycierając nos w rękaw piżamy. Gdy zobaczył szarą sowę swojej matki wiedział, że nie może to oznaczać niczego dobrego. Jednak nie spodziewał się, że dzisiejszy list będzie niczym gwóźdź do trumny kończący pewien etap w jego życiu. O jedno wyzwisko za dużo, o jedno słowo pogardy za wiele. Nie był w stanie pomieścić w sobie już ani grama więcej. Stał nad przepaścią i wiedział, że nie ma odwrotu. Nienawiść do własnej rodziny zalała go niczym największa z fal, jednocześnie miażdżąc go pod swoim ciężarem. W ciągu tych wszystkich lat bronił się przed jadowitymi strzałami posyłanymi w jego stronę przez niemalże wszystkich przedstawicieli rodu Blacków, starał się nie dopuszczać trujących słów do swojej głowy, aby nie zwariować. Niestety niektórym z nich udawało się ukradkiem przemknąć pod jego ramieniem, boleśnie godząc prosto w serce. Dzisiejszej nocy przelała się czara goryczy. Tarcza wypadła mu z ręki, upadł na kolana i rozpadł się na kawałki, a słowa _'jesteś nikim'_ echem odbijały się w jego głowie.

Początkowo planował spalić ten list jak wszystkie inne w kominku w Pokoju Wspólnym. Jednak coś go powstrzymało. Nie wiedząc czemu schylił się, aby podnieść papier z podłogi. Delikatnie zgiął go na pół, ponownie wsadził do koperty, bezszelestnie schował głęboko w szufladzie nocnej szafki, po czym wrócił na swoje miejsce przy oknie. Oparł się o ścianę, a swój wzrok skierował ku górze. Po chwili wpatrywania się w czarne niebo rozświetlone małymi punkcikami westchnął głęboko. Nawet patrzenie na gwiazdy wydawało się być teraz karą za niepopełnione grzechy.

* * *

 **AN: I jak?! I jak?! Mam nadzieję, że się spodobało, choć to dopiero początek. Rozdział nie jest za długi, ale kolejne z pewnością będę o wiele obszerniejsze :) Będę wdzięczna za wszystkie recenzje! Konstruktywna krytyka mile widziana :)**

 **PS Czy ktokolwiek w Polsce czyta jeszcze opowiadania o Huncwotach? Mam nadzieję, że tak!**


End file.
